1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to trim balancing of shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Balancing of rotating components of gas turbine engines oftentimes is desirable in order to reduce excess vibrations. In this regard, various modules of a gas turbine engine typically are separately balanced. By way of example, a turbine disk can be balanced. For those turbine disks that incorporate sacrificial flanges, the material of the flanges can be selectively removed from the turbine disk to achieve balance.